


Knight In Shining Armor

by DragonRose35



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer
Genre: Angst, Bullies, Character Insecurities, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, F/F, Female Slash, Fix-It-Fic, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), Original Pairing(s), Past Violence, Violence, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elmont and Jack are together now, but things aren't as easy as Elmont made them out to be. Soon enough, however, Elmont proves that no matter how hard things get for them, he will always be there for Jack, every step of the way.</p><p>In the mean time, Isabelle discovers something that turns her whole world upside down. After which, she sets out to make up every wrong she did to Jack, hoping ever so dearly for his forgiveness.</p><p>Christian and Newt are just along for the very bumpy ride, helping out their best friends whichever way they can!</p><p>(Sequel to Confessions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The sequel to Confessions and an officially unmarked fic from Fanfiction.Net. Hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> And just as I promised there is Jalmont in abundance, sex ahoy, and Isabelle redeems herself in the best way possible! *grins*
> 
> ~ D.C. (Wolf)

Everything had happened so fast- one moment he was married to Isabelle, afraid for his life, and then the next, Elmont had returned and had stolen him away from her, promising love, protection, and even the world if Jack truly wanted it. But though it did, it was still hell for him, to go through what he had and not know how it all was going to turn out.

Isabelle had been furious, but delighted with the divorce, but other than her stabbing glares and the words spoken behind his back, she didn't bother to speak more than a few words to his face.

What had surprised both of them, Elmont and Jack, was how easily the king, Isabelle's father even, had accepted it, their love and the divorce. He had smiled all the way through, even when the council and the kingdom itself seemed to be in an uproar, furious at Jack for 'betraying the princess' and all that 'bullshit', as Elmont had said once, to Jack.

_"I knew one day, one day you two would be brought together by Fate," the king smiled at the two, standing from his throne as he walked down to stand at their level, smirking at Jack's wide eyed, deer in the headlights look and Elmont's own rather bewildered one. "I had been so disappointed, and rather worried, Elmont, when you had left one day," he had admitted afterwards and Elmont had sobered up quite quickly, ducking his head abashedly._

_"My apologies Sire," he answered immediately before turning to Jack with a soft, sad smile, reaching out and grabbing the younger man's hand in his own before bringing it up to kiss the back of said hand, "I just… couldn't bare to see the love of my life married to another."_

_"Elmont…" Jack whispered, awed, though guilty._

_"I know Elmont," the king chuckled, placing a hand on Elmont's shoulder before nodding to them both. "But you returned and no matter what hardships you both will face, I know you both, and your love, will pull through. And I want you to know, both of you," he said, slow and easy, looking at Jack with a smile, "you will have my full support no matter what, just as long as you both stay together and are happy."_

_"Thank you, Sire," Elmont grinned, barely able to contain his excitement at having been given the king's blessing._

_"Take care of him, Elmont, and you," he turned back to Jack, "just be happy. You may not be married to my daughter any longer, but you will always be like a son to me, never forget that."_

_And Jack smiled, unable to help it, "Thank you…" he whispered, hugging the king before turning to Elmont, feeling, for the first time in months, like he was truly free to be himself again._

But having the king's blessing only went so far in light of the fact that nearly everyone in the kingdom, well, almost everyone anyway, was on the princess' side of the entire thing.

_"How dare you!"_

_"No good asswipe, they should have your head for what you've done to the good princess!"_

_"Rot in hell, you cheater!"_

Every word said hurt, sure, but at least he had the people who was on his side, much like the king and his beloved; Newt and Christian among the ones who stuck by him throughout the whole thing. Most of the knights were on his side as well, along with a few of the servants and handmaidens that worked for the castle, having known his side of the thing long before this all happened.

_"Don't worry hun, things'll look up soon."_

_"The princess should be lucky she ever got the chance to call you hers, selfish as she's become!"_

_"She used to be such a nice young thing, don't know what happened to make her act like this, but Jack honey, I'm with you every step of the way."_

He'd taken every word, good or bad, to heart and despite his fears, he had tried to look on the bright side. Unfortunately the bad outweighed the good sometimes and after living with Isabelle after she became rude and spoiled, it didn't take much to get to him.

-0-

Honestly, all he was meant to do was buy some food for him, Christian, Newt, and Elmont for a small lunch after the knights had trained. He'd managed to buy a package of meat, a few apples, and some bread and cheese before trouble found him.

"Fucking _faggot_ ," the voice hissed at him, and Jack barely had enough time to react before he was pushed, stumbling against a, thankfully sturdy, cart, his basket swaying dangerously in his grip as he made to find balance.

"I… I don't want any trouble…" he swallowed hard, looking up at the three men that had him surrounded, feeling small and helpless as they dwarfed him just from the looks they sent him, though their size certainly helped as well.

"How _cute_ , the bitch doesn't want trouble." one of the other men cackled, looking to his companions with a vicious smirk, before suddenly lunging forward and grabbing Jack by the collar of his shirt, all three laughing at his startled cry, the basket landing heavily on the ground beside them. "Too bad that's _exactly_ what you're gonna get!"

"N-no, I… j-just stop… I-I'm sure we can work somethin-ah!" he cried out again when he was thrown against the cart, the cart breaking at the force and the fish and wood crumbled to the ground around him. He hissed when he felt several of the broken wooden boards cut into what skin of his was visible and tried to send a withering glare towards his attackers, but that glare was replaced by one of fear the second he caught the middle man's vicious sneer.

"Your kind don't belong here, _faggot_ ," he hissed, stepping up so he was hovering directly over the fallen giant slayer. "You think just cause you're fucking the captain, it mean you can do whatever the fuck you want?" he questioned in a tone that was menacing, especially to the boy, " _Wrong!_ "

"Ha! I bet even the captain don't like his skinny ass!"

"Yeah, who's to say the captain won't dump your ass for the next broad he sees? Hell, even an ugly chick would be better than you!"

"N-no, you're… you're wrong… Elmont… h-he wouldn't do that…" Jack choked out, tears stinging at his eyes. The middle man smirked and snickered, before bending down and retrieving an apple from the open basket.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed, cruel-like and Jack shivered before crying out in pain when the man dug his boot into his stomach, causing the splintering wood to dig into his back and shoulders. "You're a worthless rat, and probably a lousy fuck. I give it a _week_ before the captain throws you back to the dogs. Come on boys, kid ain't worth even the mud on our boots." he spat, taking a bite from the apple before laughing as he and his lackeys walked away, leaving Jack behind, broken by their words and their assault.

-0-

When he'd felt that he could reign in his emotions well enough, he'd picked up the basket, finished his shopping and then left back for the training grounds. He'd plastered on a fake smile, handed them the basket with the excuse of feeling tired, and then left for his chambers.

He'd cried himself to sleep, the emotions finally weighing him down, and didn't wake until late afternoon the next day.

-0-

"Hey Jack, what's wrong?" Newt asked, frowning as he watched Jack through concerned teal colored eyes, arms poised with a bow, ready and taut to release an arrow before he'd caught Jack just staring at the ground, expression bleak. He and Christian had started to worry, seeing as the kid had grown pale, bags under his dull blue eyes, and would hang around them less and less, coming up with feeble excuses that even sounded weak to Jack's ears, they're sure.

"Hm?" Jack hummed weakly, looking up, a little startled before his gaze settled on Newt, who now had his bow lowered and the arrow back in it's quiver. "I… oh, n-nothing, Newt, promise." he answered, scrubbing pathetically at his eyes before looking around the courtyard, seeing a few other knights training, either with dummies or against each other. Christian and Elmont weren't there, yet, but that's only because Newt had invited him to tag along early, before their boyfriends arrived on their own schedule.

"Don't bullshit me, Jack," Newt snapped, sighing as he walked over to the suddenly jumpy twenty year old. His birthday had only been a few days ago, but he hadn't bothered to tell anyone or celebrate it. "You haven't been yourself since this whole thing with Princess Isabelle and, well… I'm concerned, okay?" he sighed again then, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, looking genuinely pained to see the younger man like this. "I… I thought you would be happy with Elmont…"

"W-what!?" Jack looked startled at that, blue eyes wide as he stared at Newt like the older man had suddenly grown two heads and was breathing fire. "I-I am! I-I love him! Why wouldn't I be ha… happy with him?" he choked out, looking, for a lack of better words, like a kicked puppy and Newt grimaced, but he held out, knowing that this conversation was important.

"You look like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep since this whole thing started, Jack. You're pale and deathly so, and if you weren't so… so _you_ , I'd have assumed you were sick. Do you understand me?" Newt pushed and Jack sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"I… I'm sorry, I… I didn't realize…" he trailed off then and chewed at his bottom lip. "If… if you noticed, then Elmont has and… and I… w-why hasn't he mentioned anything to me? I-if I was worrying you guys so much, why… why-"

"Because, from what I've seen, he hasn't gotten so much as a chance to say anything about it. He loves you, more than you could possibly know, and he wants you well and happy, but you've been pushing him away. You've been pushing _all_ of us away, Jack… and I wish I knew why…" Newt murmured sadly, holding Jack's suddenly broken gaze before both suddenly straightened up when they heard Elmont's familiar booming laughter and Christian's snarky voice as he imitated a rather annoying handmaiden that just _loved_ to grill them for every little thing they do wrong in the castle.

"I swear Chris, you sound _just_ like her! You're the best mimic I've ever heard, it's true!" Elmont grinned, as the two came into view, donned in their armor with their swords at their belts. The two paused when they saw Newt and Jack, before both suddenly grinned like mad men, walking over to their boyfriends. "Ah, Jackie! Nice to see you here bright and early!" Elmont teased, swooping in for a kiss, one that Jack only barely just participated in, the words from those men still swirling in his head.

"Dragon!" Christian cheered and made to give his boyfriend a rather sloppy, overdramatic kiss that Newt just barely dodged. Christian let a mock-pout claim his face and he whined, "Aw, love, you wound me!"

Laughing, Newt rolled his eyes before pulling Christian in for a _proper_ kiss, one that Christian happily received, "I swear, you're more of a five year old than an actual five year old," Newt admonished and just like that, everything was normal again, though Jack was still apprehensive about his relationship with Elmont, he stayed to watch, after receiving a stern, but worried, look from Newt before the three knights gave into the need to practice their techniques.

-0-

"Jackie," Elmont whispered, smiling as he leaned in to kiss his younger lover, shrugging his jacket off in the process after such a long day. "A pleasant surprise to see you here in my room," he chuckled, delighting in Jack's small blush from the sweet kiss.

"Y-yeah, uhm… s-sorry…" Jack stuttered, tired and wary and he sat on the bed, turning his head down when Elmont stepped back to undress, down to his trousers, before climbing into the bed beside the younger man.

"What's wrong love?" Elmont asked, frowning in worry when Jack wouldn't meet his gaze, before he smiled when he caught the small blush on his lover's cheeks. "Aw, so cute! Little Jackie is embarrassed," he cooed and Jack ducked his head before hiding it in the blankets, only to squeak in surprise when the blankets were taken from him and Elmont stole another kiss, pushing him gently back against the bed.

Jack let out a soft moan, eyes closed as he gripped tightly at Elmont's arms. It was only when Elmont shifted against him, brushing their groins together that he got his bearings back together and his eyes snapped open, a sharp protest on the tip of the tongue that was never voiced as he pushed Elmont away, eyes closed tightly so he didn't have to see the hurt in Elmont's eyes.

"Jack…?" Elmont questioned, before sighing when he realized what Jack was doing. "Okay, alright," he whispered, pushing back and sitting up before finally settling into his side of the bed. "Sweet dreams love," he sighed again, confused and hurt, but he wasn't going to question why Jack pushed him away now.

They'd done it before, of course, at the beginning, but as the month had gone by, following the events of everything, Jack had grown distant and Elmont didn't know why. And that, honest to god, terrified the older man because had no idea how to get his Jackie back without crossing into dangerous territory. His only hope now was to wait and let Jack make the first move.

It was a few moments of silence before Jack's voice cut through it, weak and broken, "Elmont…?" he whispered, eyes closed tightly as he gripped his pillow as tight as his hand would allow before it hurt his fingers, "I… I'm cold."

That was all Elmont needed to turn over, smiling gently and lovingly at Jack before gathering the other in his arms, kissing Jack's forehead before the younger man burrowed into his chest, trembling slightly. And though Elmont wasn't sure it was all from the cold, he spoke nothing of it and only held tightly to Jack, both finally succumbing to sleep in the darkness of Elmont's chambers.

-0-

"Alright love, we need potatoes, beef, carrots… uhm…"

"Celery, peppers, and cider," Jack cut in, smiling a little shyly as he did, holding the basket tight in his hands, walking with Elmont through the market to get food to make Beef Stew with for them and the knights tonight.

"Ah, yes! Cider, how could I have forgotten?" Elmont grinned teasingly, blue eyes twinkling with mirth at his younger lover as Jack rolled his eyes, chuckling softly.

It had been a few weeks since the incident with those men, and Jack was slowly relaxing, trying to forget their words and listen to the reassurances of his friends instead. Eventually he tried to make sense of the idea that Elmont really _wouldn't_ leave him for some dumb broad and was in it for the long haul, like he was. He was at least a tiny bit more confident of this fact... maybe, anyway.

"Ah, well well, hold on love, I'll be right back, okay? You go on and get the easy stuff first. And remember, I'm paying for the cider and the beef!" Elmont grinned, dropping a quick kiss on Jack's startled lips before dashing off in some random direction, leaving Jack behind to stare after him like an idiot. After a few moments, he shook his head with a blissful smile before making his way through the market once more, leaving the meat and the cider last, as Elmont had said, since the older man _was_ paying for them, after all.

"You're _still_ here?" the question was asked incredulously and Jack froze, eyes wide as he whipped around, seeing, to his slight relief, only the middle man there before him, his lackeys somewhere else, it would seem. The man snarled and circled Jack, sizing him up even as Jack squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes, "Pathetic…"

"Go away and leave me alone, you can't do anything to me now. I won't let you," he spat, trying to feel as confident as he sounded, but the idea itself was fruitless, especially when the words and images flowed through his mind.

Snorting in laughter, the man rolled his eyes and rolled his shoulders before pushing at Jack's shoulder. "Oh yeah? And tell me, what can a weak little thing like you do to me? Gonna call your _boyfriend_ , or has he finally dumped your ass? I can't imagine he'd stick around this long… I've already concluded you'd be a lousy fuck, so tell me, why is he still around?" the man taunted and Jack flinched, at the tone and the words, especially since Jack knew that he hasn't exactly been touchy feely with Elmont recently, not since those words dug their way into his mind.

"Just… just fuck off, o-okay?" he tried again but the man laughed at him and pushed him again, making Jack stumble slightly, though he refused to be caught off guard enough to fall like last time.

"Riight, not a chance," he sneered, eyes narrowed and filled with wild amusement, "The captain really does have a poor choice in weak, pathetic little twinks like you. He can't have stuck around for money, since you're as poor as a rat since you divorced her highness," the man snickered, pushing at Jack again, "though honestly, why would he ever want her _leftovers_? She was smart to get rid of you, finally, a man like you ain't worth being royalty, not even worth being called her _pet_."

Choking on his breath, reminded of how Isabelle had treated him, Jack trembled and took a step back. "You… you don't know what you're talking about… I-Isabelle and I… w-we broke up because we… we didn't love each other like that…" he tried and only regretted the words when the man smirked, vicious once more.

"You're right, because really, who could ever love someone like you? You ain't even worth being called a _guy_ , you know that? Pathetic little crybaby, maybe that's why the captain sticks around, maybe because you're secretly a girl under all that ugliness, huh?" The man grabbed Jack's arm and he cried out in terror as he tried to cup a feel.

He didn't get very far though, when a fist was suddenly connecting with his nose, breaking it and causing the man to both let go of Jack and fall back onto the ground with a loud shout of pain and anger. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are, getting off on insulting and picking on _my boyfriend_!?" Elmont seethed, eyes blazing and stance tense and stiff, one fist clenched and the other wrapped tightly around a bouquet of flowers.

"E-Elmont…" Jack choked out, tears crawling down his cheeks, fearful of what just happened and what could possibly still happen. "How… how m-much…"

"I heard enough…" Elmont growled, furious at both the man and himself, for not noticing sooner what was happening, the reason his love was so guarded nowadays. He finally unclenched his fist, pleased that the man wasn't going to get up, after realizing who had punched him, and grabbed jack's wrist, dragging him from the scene.

They quietly purchased the rest of the food they needed for supper before Elmont eventually led them back to the training grounds, a silent promise in his eyes that they _would_ discuss this, and there was no way that Jack was getting out of it. Not if Elmont had any say about it.

-0-

"What the fuck happened to your hand, mate?" Christian questioned, bewildered and slightly impressed, especially when Elmont answered, stiffly.

"I punched a dick in the face," he growled out, his eyes watching as Jack ducked his head, shifting nervously as the knights all spoke.

"Damn!" Christian whistled, clearly very impressed. "Tell me you broke his nose?"

Elmont snorted and nodded, taking a bite of his stew, "Would've done more if it wasn't illegal." was all he said before Newt managed to change the subject, laying a hand carefully over Jack's own clenched one under the table, out of sight of both of their lovers.

Somehow, amiss the emotions boiling within him and causing turmoil, Jack managed to feel slightly grateful for Newt, never more glad that the man was his best friend and would always be there for him when it counted.

-0-

"Fuck…!" Jack choked out, clenching at his hair as he leaned heavily against the vanity in his room. "H-he was _right_ … I am _weak_ and pathetic… I-I… I can't… E-Elmont _must_ see this… t-there's no way and… and h-he'll-"

"I'll _what_ , Jack?" Elmont growled out, silent, into Jack's ear, causing the younger man to jump, so shocked that he hadn't heard Elmont walk into the room or even see him, too caught up in his head to even notice Elmont's reflection in the mirror. "Tell me you don't believe what that prick said?" the older man asked, fists clenched at his sides, itching to both simultaneously punch something and reach out to comfort his lover.

"I-I… E-Elmont…" Jack choked out, tears streaming down his reddened cheeks, blue eyes staring at Elmont's reflection, body tense, and he couldn't _lie_ , because this is Elmont and he's _never_ been able to lie to him before, no matter what the subject. "W-why…?"

"Don't," Elmont started, gritting his teeth in anger and frustration and hurt, because his lover was broken and he hadn't even caught the signs until it had almost been too late. "Jackie, I _love_ you, you have to know that. You can't believe what that… that ass said to you, _about_ you…" he looked so pained when he said this that Jack's own heart broke for the knight behind him.

"H-he's _right_ … though…" Jack whispered, shaking his head when Elmont tried to protest. "I… I'm pathetic, and weak, I-I can't even win my own fights anymore… a-and i-it's true, I-Isabelle and I… she didn't love me… You… you can't…"

"Shh, love," Elmont finally gave into the urge to touch Jack, bringing his hands up to grab Jack's own and bringing them down to the younger man's chest, holding them tightly in his own. "You're wrong. She loved you, I _know_ she did… once upon a time, I swear to you she did, just as I do now. But she got lost Jack, along the way, and she lost sight of what she had before her."

Jack snorted and tried to pull away, "Nothing, she had _nothing_ because I-"

"You're beautiful Jack," Elmont interrupted, having had enough, but his voice was still soft and gentle and loving. "You're beautiful and kind, and you're the most intelligent man I know that has ever come from and survived what you have. Not just any man can defeat giants, after all love," Elmont chuckled and then sighed, brushing the pads of his thumbs against Jack's hands, looking down at them as he thought to himself for a moment. "There is a reason I fell in love with you, Jack, all those months ago…"

"...what?" Jack asked, voice quiet and small, still looking at Elmont's reflection, though the tears had managed to stop enough that his vision wasn't so blurry anymore.

"You were different from all the rest, a silly farm boy with big dreams and I liked that, enough that you caught my attention. And when… when we went on the quest, for Isabelle and the king, I only saw so much more to you that eventually, I fell in love with you. Because you were so brave, despite everything, and you cared… about everyone there and you were quick on your feet and you saved us all, even though you didn't have to. I owe you my life still, for all that you've done, and sometimes, well," Elmont chuckled wryly, looking up with a smile, "sometimes I don't understand how I came to be so lucky, to have you now. I don't deserve you Jack, I truly don't, but I'm glad-"

"N-no, that… that's not true…" Jack ducked his head, a blush having stained his cheeks at Elmont's words. "I… it's me that… that doesn't…"

"Oh love, I'm so sorry," Elmont cooed, cutting off Jack in return, determined to get Jack to see what he did. "I'm so sorry that you think that… that you had to hear those awful words. But you have to believe me, they're not true. Not in the slightest. I _do_ love you, Jackie, and I always will. I won't ever leave you for another because you're mine and I am yours and you mean so much to me… you're my special little kitten, do you understand me?" he asked, voice stern, but still soft and Jack trembled in his arms, even as Elmont let go of his hands and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man. "I would do _anything_ for you… _anything_ to prove to you my love."

"E-Elmont…" Jack whispered, choking on his breath as he cried, everything becoming too much. "P-please… _please_ … I… _please_ …" he shook heavily in Elmont's arms, repeating the word over and over, not sure what he was asking for, but Elmont seemed to know as he brushed his lips across Jack's shoulder and then his neck before reaching his ear.

"Shh, baby, it's okay, it's _okay_ , I'm here… let me take care of you now, I'm _here_ , okay? Please let me show you… let me take care of you?" Elmont asked, pleading as he brushed one of his hands gently over Jack's trembling stomach, worried at how skinny his lover felt, but if Elmont had his way, all of that would soon change. Elmont wasn't ever going to let Jack go, not now, not ever. He just needed to hear that one little word from his kitten and he'd do everything in his will power to protect him, to take care of him, to show him how much he meant to the older man.

It was a few agonizingly long seconds before Jack finally spoke, letting out a choked, "Y-yes," and a small broken, "p-please…" leaning all his weight into Elmont and finally just giving in.

Elmont breathed out a sigh of relief, placing kisses along Jack's neck and shoulders, hugging the other tightly before nodding as he reached his hand underneath Jack's shirt, brushing his fingers against the other's skin, smiling at the small shivers his touch caused. 'It's okay love, I promise. I'll take care of you…" he murmured reassuringly and Jack nodded shakily, giving his consent, finally after weeks of having pulled away from Elmont and his loving touch.

Elmont took his time, letting himself take Jack apart bit by bit with only his touch, for now, if only so he could build Jack back up by the time he was done. He kept the touches light so far, letting himself get reacquainted with his lover's body, one hand on Jack's hips, and the other slowly making its way up Jack's chest. Jack shivered again and let out a small whimper when Elmont's questing hand finally reached one of his nipples and fingers brushed gently over the hardened nub, before the older man gently took it between two fingers, murmuring soft words of love against Jack's neck.

Elmont barely pulled away, humming when Jack tried to pull him back, only to chuckle before letting himself remove Jack's shirt and he smiled as he tossed the cloth away onto the floor. He then turned his attention to the mirror, his hands both brushing against Jack's chest and stomach now as Elmont held him tight against his own still clothed chest. "Oh love… you're so beautiful…" he whispered, using one hand to bring Jack's chin up so the younger man was staring at their reflections too. "Beautiful…" he repeated, kissing Jack on the spot under his ear before carefully, slowly, letting himself remove Jack's pants, though he didn't pull them down all the way, just enough to reveal his flushed, half-hard cock and Elmont chuckled when Jack ducked his head, blushing darkly at being exposed so intimately to the older man. "It's okay, Jackie," Elmont whispered and Jack allowed himself a shy smile.

"I… I know…" he whispered back, looking back up at the mirror, moaning at that first gentle touch to his cock, shivering a little as he fought the urge to close his eyes, knowing that Elmont would want him to watch. He wanted him to watch how Elmont can take him apart and build him back together, because that's what Elmont was doing and Jack was helpless against him, even if he wanted to fight back.

The movements were slow and the touch was gentle and it was painfully sweet, how Elmont was treating him like he would break if he wasn't careful. Jack whimpered when Elmont's thumb brushed across the tip, swiping across the slit before his hand moved slowly back down and Jack trembled as the pleasure built in the pit of his gut, white hot heat warming his whole body and he ever wanted this to stop but at the same time he wanted so much more.

"E-Elmont…" he pleaded, brokenly, his eyes finally closing on their own accord and Elmont hummed softly, smiling against his skin, but he didn't speed up, though he did tighten his grip, if only just a little.

"Gorgeous… like this… so open and vulnerable, for me… I love you like this, knowing I have your complete love and trust. I love seeing you so wrecked, undone by my touch…" Elmont purred and Jack let out an embarrassing little whine, hands clutching tightly to Elmont's arms, the pleasure still building in his gut.

"P-please… _please…_ " Jack pleaded, shaking his head and Elmont wanted so bad to grant what Jack wanted, but he needed to see jack come undone by this, they both needed it, so much. Whispering promises to Jack about pleasure beyond imagine when this was all over, he maintained the movements of his hand, swiping his thumb over the tip every so often, gathering pre-cum and spreading it over Jack's aching shaft. "E-Elmont…!" Jack trembled, panting hard as he pressed himself back against his lover, gasping softly when he felt Elmont's clothed hard-on against his own still clothed ass.

Groaning, Elmont stared at their reflection with half-lidded eyes, watching as Jack came apart so completely under his ministrations. "Do you trust me love?" he whispered and Jack nodded jerkily without hesitation, causing warmth to spread to Elmont's heart. "Cum for me, Jack… let me see you come apart…" the order was so quiet, even to his own ears, but Jack heard him so clearly that he couldn't help but cry out as he did, coming apart so completely, cumming hard against the desk and the mirror.

Elmont only stopped stroking Jack when the younger man whimpered, whispering half-formed protests. Chuckling, Elmont was pleased when he found half-lidded eyes, sated though pleasure and love still swirled within them, and he brought the hand that had brought Jack to completion up to his mouth, flicking his tongue out to lick at the small bit of cum that had spilt onto his fingers. Jack let out a small moan at the sight, feeling boneless after his orgasm, but he'd managed to gather the strength to turn, finally facing his lover and he smiled shyly. "I…" he bit at his lower lip and ducked his head before finally just settling on a kiss.

"I know love," Elmont chuckled, humming as he kissed back, happy beyond reason. He only broke the kiss with a startled moan when Jack boldly cupped him through his own pants and he pulled back enough to look at his lover with a carefully guarded expression. "You don't have to-"

"I… I _want_ to… Elmont," Jack cut him off and swallowed hard as he looked down, shuffling nervously on his feet, blushing slightly when he remembered that his pants were still kind of open and he was left hanging out, but that thought was soon gone from his head when he recalled feeling Elmont, hard and aching for him. "It… it's been too long… and… and it's my fault… and I'm s-"

Elmont cut him off with a hard kiss, nipping sharply at his lips, thrusting his tongue into Jack's mouth when the younger man gasped, moaning soon after, gripping tightly at Elmont's shirt. "It's _not_ your fault, love, I understand why…" he reassured, pulling away, panting slightly as he looked at his lover with all the love in the world. "But… are you _sure_ …? Because… once I… once we start… I… I might not be able to stop…" he warned, muscles tense, but Jack only smiled at him, cupping his cheeks with his hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I'm sure, Elmont," he whispered and Elmont finally let go, kissing Jack hard before managing to get the younger man completely out of his pants, backing them up to the bed and he grinned when Jack cried out, startled when he fell onto it, blushing heavily at how exposed he was, compared to Elmont's own state of dress. "C-come on, how… how is that fair? I am… c-completely naked and you aren't… at all." Jack pouted, and the older man only laughed before taking Jack's hidden request into consideration, crawling onto the bed and over his younger lover. When he was finally where he wanted to be, he made to get rid of his shirt, flinging it somewhere unimportant before leaning down and capturing Jack's lips with his own in another fierce kiss, finally glad to be able to get to do this with him again.

"Six weeks is most definitely far too long, love," he panted out and Jack only smiled shyly, looking still slightly guilty, but Elmont was glad to rid that guilt from his expression when he leaned down to take one of Jack's sensitive nipples in his mouth, gently nipping at the bud and laving his tongue over the skin around it. He switched his attention to the other nipple before too long, using one hand to make quick work of his pants, tossing them, and his underwear, away before settling comfortably between Jack's legs. " _Gods_ , I've missed this…" he groaned when Jack boldly bucked his hips up, their cocks brushing against each other, Jack's own twitching, not quite ready yet.

Elmont's cock, though, was flushed red and achingly hard, thick and long as Jack managed to finally wrap his fingers around it, having successfully distracted Elmont with another kiss.

" _Fuck_ …!" Elmont bit at his lower lip, closing his eyes tightly as he tried desperately not to cum just from Jack's touch. "Jack, _Jack_ , love, _stop_ … I'm going to cum if you keep on with that…" he panted out and opened his eyes just in time to see Jack grin mischievously at him, though still shy and blushing a bright red. "You little _minx_ …" Elmont growled playfully, grabbing Jack's wrists in one hand and pinning them to the bed above his head.

"P-payback for… for t-teasing me…" Jack swallowed hard, suddenly shy again and Elmont tilted his head back in laughter, his entire body shaking with the force of it, his eyes crinkling as he smiled wide at his lover.

"Oh Jackie, there will be plenty of time for that later, I promise, but now, I really want to cum _inside_ you, and I won't be able to if I let your clever fingers wander," he hummed and Jack laughed, the sound bright and happy, for the first time in weeks, and Elmont felt his heart soar at the sound, and especially at the fact that he was the one to cause it. Overwhelmed with love, Elmont leaned down to kiss Jack, sighing happily, "God, I love you… _so much_ …" he whispered and Jack smiled sweetly up at him, kissing back.

"I love you too…" he murmured, before suddenly grinning again and he rolled his hips up, "now… I… I believe you _promised_ me a world of pleasure I've never experienced before…" he spoke teasingly and Elmont growled again, nipping at Jack's kiss-swollen lips before sitting back, one hand still pinning Jack's wrists against the bed, and he used his free hand to reach into the nightstand next to the bed to grab the bottle of lotion that he'd placed there weeks ago, before Jack had started to grow distant from him.

"That I did, love, and I make good on my promises, always," Elmont said, kissing Jack again before popping the cap open and he poured the lotion on his fingers, spreading them around for a few moments to warm it up a bit before finally pressing his fingers against Jack's exposed entrance. "Relax for me love," he whispered and Jack let out a shaky breath, nodding his head as he tried to do just that. It still took a few minutes, but eventually, Elmont was able to slip a finger inside of his lover, after having spent the few minutes gently massaging his lover's opening.

Jack grimaced slightly at the odd sensation of being breached, but he had done his best to relax as Elmont probed his entrance, moving his finger slowly in and out, massaging the younger man's walls. "I… it's odd… a-after a while…" Jack admitted and Elmont smiled at him when Jack looked up at him, eyes so full of love and trust.

"I know, but remember, it'll get better," Elmont chuckled and Jack smiled back, nodding his head before leaning up slightly for a kiss, one that Elmont gave without a second thought. Using the kiss as a distraction, Elmont slipped another finger inside Jack and finally let go of the other's wrists, moving his hand down to Jack's chest and lightly brushing his fingers against the skin there, loving Jack's little shivers at the gentle, loving touch.

After several minutes, bringing his lover back to hardness, Elmont finally added a third finger, stretching Jack and smiling when Jack didn't even so much as bat an eyelash, only moaning at the feeling of being filled like this.

"So fucking beautiful…" Elmont repeated, and Jack blushed, looking away before looking back.

"Really…?" Jack asked, only whimpering a little when Elmont removed his fingers and Elmont kissed him, light and sweet.

"Yes," he promised, brushing the back of his fingers against Jack's cheek. "My beautiful little kitten," he added and smirked when Jack's blush darkened in color. He didn't give Jack a chance to reply though, when he finally slicked up his aching hard-on, brushing the tip gently against Jack's entrance and the younger man moaned at the feeling. "Ready, love?" Elmont asked, voice strained and Jack nodded, answering with a kiss before hissing when Elmont finally pushed in, sliding inch by inch into Jack's tight hole, bottoming out in one go.

"S-so full…" Jack whimpered, eyes closed tight, the pain barely felt, his body trembling at the feeling of being filled so completely by his lover. "E-Elmont…"

"I know, baby, I know…" Elmont groaned, resting his forehead against Jack's shoulder, his arms struggling to hold himself up as Jack wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly deeper into that tight, heat that clenched around him. "Fuck, so good…"

Jack only hummed in answer, wrapping his arms around Elmont's neck and pulling him up for a kiss, his only indication that Elmont could move, and gladly, Elmont did just that.

He pulled out until on the tip remained inside before pushing back in, both groaning at the wonderful feeling. He repeated the movement several times, rocking gently and slowly into his lover, trembling slightly with the effort of holding himself back. Shifting his hips slightly, he concentrated hard on trying to find that one spot inside of Jack that made the younger man cry out in pure unadulterated pleasure.

Finally after a few more thrusts, he managed to find the bundle of nerves and Jack let out a choked out moan, bucking his hips against Elmont and the older man hissed at the pleasure that came with the movement. "Elmont… _please_ …" Jack pleaded, eyes half-lidded as he looked up at his lover, looking wonderfully debauched that Elmont couldn't help but comply, finally letting go of his control and he snapped his hips forward, striking Jack's prostate with a brutal thrust. "Ah!"

Grinning, Elmont breathlessly pressed kisses all over Jack's neck, marking him for all to see, gripping Jack's hips, no doubt creating bruises, but Jack was too lost in the sharp pleasure as Elmont pounded him into the bed to notice. He cried out for 'more', 'harder', 'faster', and 'please' over and over, as Elmont set a fast, sharp, and brutal pace, the pleasure mounting for both of them.

Elmont himself could barely last longer than a few more minutes, and knowing this, he moved one hand to grab Jack's cock, wrapping his fingers around the slick skin tightly as he tried to match thrust for thrust. Jack choked on his breath when he felt Elmont's fingers around him, jerking him nearly in time with every thrust, but it didn't take long before Elmont's rhythm faltered, as close as he was.

Jack, mind clouded with pleasure, managed to realize this and he hummed, leaning up for a bruising kiss, clenching tightly around Elmont as the older man continued to fuck him senseless, hoping to get some advantage, but that hope was soon lost when Elmont whispered those words to him, "Cum for me love," and he cried out as he came against their chests, his walls clenching around Elmont's cock, still thrusting in and out of him, despite how Elmont's pace stuttered the moment that Jack came.

It took no more than three more thrusts before Elmont was following Jack into the land of bliss, spilling into his lover, his fingers on Jack's hip tightening impossibly, ensuring that there would definitely be bruises when this was all done.

Elmont collapsed against Jack, both panting heavily, trying to regain their breath, before Elmont finally gave into the urge to chuckle, grinning shamelessly as he snuggled against Jack, wrapping his arms tight around his lover, still buried within the younger man, despite the fact that he was definitely soft by now and wouldn't be ready for another round for at least a good fifteen minutes, or so.

"Hm…?" Jack murmured tiredly, blinking his blue eyes, now brighter than they've ever been, despite being clouded over with sleep, at Elmont.

Elmont only smiled before rolling them over, stealing a kiss from his sleepy lover, "God, I love you…" he repeated the words he'd said earlier and Jack practically mewled in happiness, snuggling against Elmont's chest, eyes closed in sated bliss. He barely registered Elmont pulling the blanket over their bodies, as he smiled and sighed in content.

"...love you too, Elmont…"

-0-

Isabelle scowled as she watched Elmont and Jack hang around the gardens, hand in hand, tagging alongside Newt and Christian as they all laughed and chatted and played around. Bitterness filled her heart and she sneered before turning sharply away, making her way back into the castle and down the seemingly dark corridors before exiting into the courtyard, where her friends, Jennifer and Anya, were.

"Isabelle!" Anya smiled brightly at her but she was in no mood to act pleasant back, the bitterness having taken ahold of her heart. After all, what reason had she to smile when the reason she smiled was gone?

"Isabelle, are you alright?" Jennifer asked, handing her a goblet of water and Isabelle took it, thankful.

"Of _course_ not," she huffed, eyes narrowed, "how can I be when Jack is off gallivanting with his _lover_ …?" she spat and Jennifer snorted, her eyes green eyes narrowed and she flicked her long blonde hair back behind her shoulder.

"Who does that loser think he is?" she asked haughtily and Isabelle let out a little noise, looking down into her water, frowning at her reflection. She couldn't even recognize herself anymore, it was pitiful. She wished desperately that she could blame it all on Jack, but knew deep down in her heart that that wasn't true.

"You should be so ashamed of yourself," Isabelle jumped, eyes wide, when she heard the voice, one she hadn't heard in over a year. "Calling that poor boy names just to make yourself feel _better_ … I can't believe how low you've stooped."

"How _dare_ you speak to her like that!? Do you even have any idea who she is!?" Jennifer spat, and Isabelle could only watch the anger flit across her face and Anya as she shuffled nervously where she stood.

"I know _exactly_ who she is, and I'd watch your tone if I were you," the woman, the one that made Isabelle's heart tighten in her chest and tears sting her eyes, "I'm not above treating you exactly how you're acting, like little spoiled children needing a time-out and a good scolding."

"It can't be…" Isabelle choked out in a whisper, watching Jennifer's face contort with angered embarrassment, something that should've been funny, but Isabelle was frozen to the spot.

"You… you… you _hag_!" Jennifer snapped before turning finally to Isabelle, "Come on Belle, we don't have to stand here and listen to _her_."

"Yes, go on _Belle_ , scamper on like the coward you've become," the woman hissed, her voice filled with so much disappointment and that's what finally broke the princess, the goblet crashing to the cobblestone beneath their feet and she turned, slowly, silent tears crawling down her cheeks as she looked at the one woman she never thought she'd ever see again.

And she was just as beautiful as the day Isabelle last saw her, her long red hair tied in a beautiful braid and her green eyes, as bright as the forest when the sun was out and shining so fully. "Rose…" Isabelle choked out, trembling slightly, ignoring the concerned drabble from her friends, though she realized only Anya's worry was genuine. Jennifer had never once really cared for her, only for her riches, but Anya was sweet and kind, so much like Rose, and maybe that was why Isabelle had taken a liking to her? "I-it can't be…" she repeated and the woman frowned at her, green eyes that once held disappointment now filled with sadness.

"Isabelle…" the woman whispered, taking careful, slow steps towards the younger woman, her arms uncrossed now as she stopped not a foot from the blonde in front of her. "You look so lost love, so unlike yourself…" she murmured and Isabelle shook her head sharply, wanting so bad to let the woman wrap her in her arms, to shelter her from the world, but none of this could possibly be real.

"Y-you _died_ …!" Isabelle cried out, shakily violently as her sobs wracked through her body. "T-they said you _died_ , Rose! T-they told m-me that… t-that you were killed…!" she choked on her words and her breath, and Rose made a wounded sound, stepping forward just in time to catch Isabelle as the younger woman collapsed in on herself, holding her tightly as she gently lowered them both to the ground.

"Shh, it's okay my little dove," she murmured, grateful that Isabelle's friends, the brunette leading the way and taking the blonde away from the distressing scene, left them alone. "I'm here, okay? I'm here…"

"Y-you _can't_ be…" Isabelle whimpered, eyes closed tightly as she clung to the woman in front of her. "I-it… I-I heard… y-you were a-attacked and t-they kill-killed you…" she couldn't speak after that, her body shaking so violently it hindered her ability to speak, crying loudly and messily, but Rose didn't mind.

Her heart clenched at the sight of her beloved so broken like this, but she only smiled, brushing Isabelle's blonde hair from her face, kissing her forehead. "I promise you love, I'm still very much alive… and I… I only wish I had gotten to you sooner." she said sadly and Isabelle stiffened up as much as she could in her current state.

"I-I'm so _sorry_ …!" Isabelle cried out, clutching tighter at the woman like she was scared that she would disappear. "P-please…! I-I know I was so… so mean… a-and I'm sorry…! P-please don't l-leave!"

"Shh, no, love, I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Rose sighed, slumping her shoulders as she regarded the younger woman. "I'm disappointed Isabelle, but… but I understand why… I would've been the same and I'm so sorry for leaving you for so long." she murmured and continued to hold Isabelle as the blonde continued to cry. "Forgive me, little dove…" she added in a soft whisper, barely heard above Isabelle's sobs, but Isabelle nodded her head anyway, a frantic and eager motion that made Rose smile sadly. "I promise, I'm not leaving you again," she finally repeated, her hold only tightening around the princess as she did so.

-0-

Isabelle shuffled nervously on her feet, biting her lip raw as she stared fearfully through the arch that lead to the gardens. It'd been a few days since Rose had finally returned and after having finally promised that she would make it all right between her and Jack, Isabelle had tried to put it off, so afraid after how she had acted towards Jack before.

She had been so blinded by pain and grief and anger that she acted out and no one had seen that, though she knew that Jack had tried, before giving up after she ultimately lashed out at him. And she regretted everything she did, so much, that it physically _hurt_ to think about how she had acted. "I-I can't…" she whispered before freezing as she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"You _can_ love, I believe in you," Rose smiled sweetly at Isabelle and Isabelle tried to blink away the sudden tears that appeared. She couldn't get used to Rose being there, smiling at her and just being there in general. She had gotten so used to the idea that Rose had been dead that it tore her apart and to see Rose alive now, well, it was a long healing process, to be sure.

"O-okay," Isabelle swallowed hard, looking back at the gardens again, heart stinging when she saw Jack and Elmont smiling so loving at one another. She can't believe she had taken that love away from Jack and it hurt worse knowing she had caused him so much pain because of all of this. "Okay…" she repeated, steeling herself up, but just in case, she hesitantly reached out and grabbed Rose's hand, blushing when Rose only smiled knowingly.

Together the two made their way towards the happy couple, and Isabelle stiffened up when she saw Elmont look up at them, a frown settling on his face before it was soon replaced by a smile when he spotted Rose, familiarity shining in his blue eyes, something Isabelle would have to ask Rose about later, after she got through this without managing to get sick, she was so nervous. And Jack hadn't even noticed them yet, which was going to make this all a hundred times worse when he finally did.

Unfortunately, she couldn't have waited it out, because as soon as they got near enough, Rose cleared her throat and Jack's head snapped towards them so fast Isabelle visibly flinched, her watery gaze locked on the stone pathway beneath her feet, unable to look Jack in the eye after all she had done to him.

"P-princess…!" Jack cried out, eyes wide and he scooted closer to Elmont, his grip on the knight's arm and hand tightening almost painfully, but Elmont refused to say a word. This was between Jack and Isabelle, he knew. "I-I'm sorry, w-we can m-move-"

"S-stay…" Isabelle choked out, shoulders tense as she did, and she heard Jack's breath hitch, swallowing hard as she tried to get her tongue around the words she wanted to say.

"P-princess…?" Jack stuttered, worry and slight concern seeping into his heart. He'd never seen her like this and it was worrying, to say the least, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions, not yet. His heart was still healing from his time spent with her and as much as he wanted to jump up and hug Isabelle because she looked so distraught, he refused to move.

"I… J-Jack…" she hesitantly lifted her gaze, trying to regain the confidence she usually had, but it was hard, especially now, "I-I'm sorry!" she blurted out the second her eyes met his before she looked back down at the stone, shuffling on her feet once more.

"W-what…?" to say Jack was surprised was a definite understatement. He was shocked, unbelievably so, that the princess, that Isabelle had apologized, to _him_ of all people. "I-Isabelle…?"

"I'm sorry…" Isabelle spoke again, shoulders slumping and stance defeated, tears falling again, alarming the other male, so much that Jack stood up immediately, hands clenched at his side, fingers itching with the need to reach out and comfort Isabelle. "I-I was wrong… so _wrong_ … to do what I… I did to you…" she choked out, bringing a hand up to wipe at her tears. "I treated you like a dog… and I'm so sorry. I-I lashed out in grief and anger… and p-pain… because I… I had _thought_ that I'd lost someone… so… _so_ dear to me…" she whispered, looking up at Rose, her tears refusing to stop and Rose smiled sadly at her, reaching a hand up to wipe the tears away herself.

When Isabelle closed her eyes, Jack let out a choked breath, looking back and forth between Isabelle and Rose, trembling slightly. "I… I knew it…" he whispered, causing Isabelle's eyes to snap open, wide as she stared at him in shock. He shook his head sadly and looked down at the ground, trying to keep his own tears at bay, witnessing such emotion between the two. "Y-you… I remember… I remember hearing about the news and then… then you just… _snapped_ … and I was so confused… until I pieced the puzzle together and… and I _tried_ to help you… b-but you shut me out… and I was so _hurt_ and lost and I wanted to yell at you and snap myself, but then I remembered that you were so much more hurt than I could ever be at that point… Until Elmont left, I didn't understand… and then, I just… couldn't do it anymore, so I stopped and I played the part of the good, faithful husband to you… I didn't know what else to do then." he admitted and for a few moments all was silent, except for the quiet sniffles from both Isabelle and Jack, before suddenly, Jack found himself with an armful of the princess, who hugged him as tight as she could and he had barely managed to keep his balance.

"I-I'm _so sorry_ , Jack!" she cried out, eyes closed tightly and Rose and Elmont both shared a look and a sad smile as Jack hugged her back, burying his face against her shoulder, silently forgiving her, even as she continued to whisper words of apology and other things that failed to register to even her.

-0-

Isabelle grinned, laughing at words spoken by her lover, Rose, walking alongside Elmont, Jack, Christian, Newt, and Anya, who had decided to stick around even after Jennifer tried to convince her to leave the princess on her own, much to Isabelle's gratitude. "You can't be serious?" Isabelle snickered, looking back and forth between the blushing Rose and the sheepish Elmont. "You actually-"

"It wasn't exactly our _fault_ ," Elmont argued, and Jack could swear that the older man was almost to the point of blushing himself as Isabelle, he, Christian, Newt, and Anya laughed at the two poor souls.

"Oh sod off!" Rose cried out, before eventually she joined in the laughter as well. Her laughter was suddenly cut short when she spotted a familiar man across the marketplace, and she stiffened up, fear flashing across her face, immediately causing concern to flood through Isabelle.

"Rose…?" she whispered and Rose swallowed hard, shivering slightly.

"It's… it's him… the one that had…" she choked out, unable to finished the whispered words back to her lover, and Isabelle tensed, snapping her head over to look at the man Rose was talking about, anger suddenly boiling in her veins.

"Oi! It's that fucking prick that picked on you, Jack!" Elmont growled out, wrapping his arms tight around his kitten, as Jack swallowed hard, fear taking hold as he noticed the man's vile gaze directed at him, before suddenly the man froze, his gaze shifting from Jack to Rose, and his eyes widened.

"You're supposed to be _dead_ …" he hissed and Rose took a step back as he took one forward, only to be stopped when Isabelle suddenly strode forward, stance tall and regal, but expression deadly and very pissed. "A-ah, p-princess!" the man squeaked, scrambling to get away but Isabelle had caught him before he did, her hold tight as she dragged him down by his collar, so she was eye level with him.

"You've got a _lot_ of nerve showing your ugly mug around here," she seethed, the anger practically visible, enough that people around them stopped to witness the scene taking place. "After doing what you did to _Jack_ and attempting to _murder_ _my girlfriend_ …" she let those words sink in for a moment and delighted in the fear that was suddenly visible in his eyes. "Oh yes, you know how much trouble you're in, don't you?" she smirked, grip tightening on his shirt as he protested.

"N-no, please…! Y-you don't understand I-" he was once again cut off with a fist to the face, breaking his nose for the second time that week, but it was Isabelle who had done so this time, instead of Elmont.

When he crumbled to the ground, Isabelle cradled her hand with a hiss even as she heard cheering and the wolf whistles from Christian and Elmont behind her, and she looked around sharply before spotting who she wanted. "Guards!" she snapped and they stood at attention, running towards her immediately. "Take this filthy _rat_ to the dungeons and _leave him there to rot_ …!" she spat and the guards immediately complied with her order.

When the guards were gone with their captive prisoner, she finally let herself whine and she shook her hand as the pain consumed her hand. Rose laughed from behind her before walking up to take Isabelle's hand in her hand, brushing her lips over the broken skin.

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Elmont smirked and Isabelle nodded, groaning in agreement, before he suddenly added, looking at Jack, "but it's always worth it."

Isabelle couldn't have agreed more, smiling through the pain, pulling Rose in for a loving kiss. "Definitely."


End file.
